The Tiger's Fairy
by nyarooo
Summary: StiLu. One-shot.


Sting was already raging watching Minerva beat his girlfriend. Sting felt like he was the worst boyfriend in the world. He can't do anything while watching her girlfriend getting beaten up by his guild mate in front of his eyes.

He remembered their last conversation.

* * *

_"Just what are planning to do now, Lucy?"_ asked a worried Sting.

"You worried too much, Sting." Lucy said smiling. "It's just Minerva, right? You don't have faith in your girlfriend." Lucy faked pout trying to ease up the tension.

"It's not that I don't have faith in you. You know how strong Minerva is. I know you want to make up last time for being defeated. But Minerva is just out of your league." Sting said with a stern voice.

"Gomene, Sting. But I already made up my mind." Lucy said as tears started to form in her eyes.

Sting's eyes softened for a moment. Sting can't handle Lucy when she's crying. He felt like Lucy was the most fragile girl in the world.

Sting hugged Lucy.

"You already know the consequences, right? When Minerva started to beat you up, you know that I can't help, right?" Sting broke the hugged and cupped Lucy's cheek.

"Promise me one thing Lucy. Promise me that you'll come to me in one piece. Promise me that no matter what happens, fight back. Don't hold back." during that time, Sting was already crying.

If Sting has a weakness, that is only Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail.

"Umm! I promise you Sting." then Lucy tip-toed to reach Sting's lips.

Sting was surprised at that moment. It was always Sting who makes the first move. It such a rare moment when Lucy kiss Sting first.

Sting leaned down to taste more of Lucy's lips. Sting didn't even bother to kiss back. They just rested their lips on each other. Their cheeks meet. Sting felt Lucy's tears and Lucy also felt the same.

They didn't care if somebody will see them. Their lips started to move when it rained. They were kissing passionately to care for the world. They kissed as if it was their last time kissing and it also felt it's their first time kissing.

They didn't even noticed that somebody was watching them.

* * *

Sting was brought backed to reality when he felt Rouge tapped his shoulder. He just nod at Rogue.

_"Please be okay,Lucy." _Sting silently pleaded when he saw how hard Lucy was struggling.

**-Meanwhile on Lucy-**

"You're just one of losers. I wonder what Sting saw in you." Minerva said then kicked Lucy _hard_ on her side.

Lucy didn't fight backed at that moment. She was to weak to fight. Lucy didn't felt anything when Minerva started hit her. Her body was numbed.

Lucy just came to her senses when Minerva holds her in her neck. When she was out of the water. (A/N: Sorry. I forgot what it is called.) She looked at where the Sabertooth members where. She smiled at Sting and slowly close her eyes. _"Gomene, Sting. It seems like I broke our promise._"

* * *

Sting saw the smile Lucy gave him. He know that Lucy was already tired and exhausted. When he predicted that Minerva gonna throw Lucy, his instincts kick. She hurriedly rushed to the middle of arena. He also saw Natsu jumped out to get Lucy, but he was faster. He caught Lucy before she hit the ground.

Sting's action surprised the civilians and even Master Makarov and Mavis.

He held Lucy the unconscious Lucy in his arms like a bride. But what he said next surprised the people in the arena specially Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

"Lucy Heartfilia had been my girlfriend for 8 years now. If anyone touches her, I won't even need to think twice. I will slaughter you with my own hands." and with that Sting left the arena.

Lucy's eyes opened. "You don't have to do it. I can handle it on my own. You'll be in trouble later now that everyone knows that the tiger has a relationship with a fairy." Lucy said weakly and smile at Sting.

"Don't talk. We're almost at the sick bay. Besides, how can I even call myself a tiger when I can't protect a fairy? I don't care what their opinions are. Just remember, you're my only Lucy Heartfilia." Sting stopped, then looked a Lucy. "My one and only little fairy." and leaned down to kiss Lucy.

**OWARI!**


End file.
